Candyman
by Darbracken
Summary: Challenge fic, prompts were Sebastian  with possible Ciel , halloween and Aqua's song Candyman. I actually modified a couple of lines out of the song and used them in the drabble. This was meant to be utter crack but it turned out more serious, go figure


Cobwebs draped from chandeliers, the sweet scent of alcohol and cake thick in the air. Lord and Ladies alike had responded to the invite of the mysterious Phantomhive estate to attend the Halloween ball. Haunting melodies twirled and spun bodies together, curiosity diminished in favour of pursuing allies in the never-ending struggle for societal power. All but Ciel's closest contacts failed to notice the diminutive form of the young Earl and his ever present dapper butler stood at the edge of the room.

Ebony ears twitched, really it was remarkable - would the butler ever fail to do everything to the highest degree? Still Ciel marvelled at the life within the ears that adorned his butler's head. At times even the tail affixed between the tails of his tuxedo would sway as though of its own accord. Sebastian had reasoned quite well that dressing as a cat was the best choice for his own attire; understated and providing the necessary mobility for serving their guests. The urge to reach up and touch the soft fur was quite alluring, though he would never suppose to reach up and grope his servant, it wasn't becoming.

Sebastian suddenly left his side, the visible eye narrowing as the Viscount of Druitt slumped in his capable arms, carefully herded outside by the man… no demon that was too perceptive to allow any rowdiness to spoil the ambiance. Slowly numbers began to dwindle, hours trailing past without conclusive proof exposing itself. Despite exhaustion clouding his senses he endured it stubbornly, the nobles reluctant to incriminate one of their own. Who after all would wish to be exposed as the culprit behind a vast slave trading circle, especially one with a taste for young boys?

The young ladies bothered him most, fluttering their long lashes, giggling and coyly trying to expose their ankles. Idiots. In the end he had found solace in the comforts of alcohol. Ever since he had been a child Ciel had been exposed to wine, on occasion he found brandy to be a soothing nightcap. Now as thoughts seemed to become incoherent he realised only he and his butler remained in the grand hall.

"Sebastian, bring me some cake." Feeling a little sour that he had been unable to pry further information on the current case from their guests he made his way up the stairs. A scowl brushed his features as he felt crimson eyes lock onto him for a few moments before the desired "Yes, My Lord" was issued.

Sebastian had appeared some time later to find his charge sat still fully clothed on the edge of his grand bed pouting petulantly. Lowering onto one knee he gently removed the elegantly fashioned shoes from small feet, his thumb brushing a delicately crafted ankle. A further scowl hovered above him as he rolled off long socks to reveal the ivory flesh below. It was a ritual that had been honed over time, every eve depriving his master of his clothing. Tonight it was a rather regal Prussian uniform that he peeled from the youth, in keeping with the ball. "Feed me Sebastian."

A tiny smile was masked, his Lord apparently not in a pleasant mood from the tone of his voice. Carefully he settled Ciel up against a fluffy pillow, not wishing to give him indigestion if he fed him lying down. "Tonight's offering is a Fraisier; strawberries and crème mousseline sandwiched between two slices of Genoise cake, drenched in a Kirsh simple syrup." Unfocussed eyes gazed at him, the mark of their contract burning dully in his Lord's right eye. Wielding a fork with all the finesse of a master swordsman he cut a small chunk out of the cake and hovered it before Ciel's lips.

Really he was adorable like this, hair slightly mused, the sweet scent of wine lifting from his lips, barely concentrating on his surroundings. Innocent, yet within beat a heart that yearned for revenge. Sluggishly cream and crumbs were licked from the prongs, unconsciously sensual in his actions, though Sebastian would never seek to act against his contractor in ways he found displeasing. Without warning fingers wrapped around his wrist, stilling his motion downwards to slice another mouthful of cake.

"Sebastian…" his name was partially slurred, partially whimpered, immediately focussing his entire attention on the young man. "Sebastian, when you eat me will I taste good?" It seemed ludicrous and for a moment he allowed his gaze to settle on the young man who looked at him with such serious concerned it was enough to curve his lips with amusement. "I am sure Bouchan will be delicious." Drunk, he was definitely drunk, even the demon allowed his hand to be raised so that a warm cheek could nuzzle into it. "Bite me, I'm yours... if you're hungry please understand that I..." And then Ciel was asleep, dark flashes fluttering as the grasp on his wrist waned.

Amusement lifted his features but it left a bitter taste in his mouth, the thought of debauching his sweet, vulnerable master. Carefully he pulled pillows down and laid Ciel into the bed, smoothing unruly strands from over his eyes. It would be some time yet until their contract was fulfilled, so fingertips dusted with icing sugar were pulled across soft lips, only stirring the young man slightly. Bite him? Well perhaps one day, but until then he would continue to serve as his loyal butler.

"My lord, your word is my command."


End file.
